Infancia tierna y cruel
by gato negro
Summary: De cómo Snape se enamora de Remus, faja (sorry x la palabra) con un semi-fantasma, es precentado a Voldemort, y de la conocida venganza de Sirius que casi lo mata (contiene slash... mucho slash!). R&R!
1. cap 1

****

Infancia tierna y cruel

capítulo: Uno

La primera vez que lo vi fue en la selección. Apenas me había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo con curiosidad a aquél profesor que me devolvía la mirada de una manera bastante sospechosa. El sombrero empezó a cantar, y oí que alguien detrás de mi ahogaba risas, cada vez más frecuentes y menos disimuladas. Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico de pelo negro, partiéndose de la risa. Me ponía nervioso, así que le di una patada para que se callara. Al parecer no le gustó mucho mi intervención, porque me dirigió una mirada ofendida y se retiró para ser seleccionado. Siguió riendo mientras traía el sombrero puesto, parecía bastante idiota. Al final se fue a la mesa de los Gryffindor, y su risa calló por fin.

Empecé a observar a el resto de mis compañeros de primer año, casi todos más altos que yo, pero también más brutos, si bien no me equivoco. Vi a un chico de pelo dorado que me llamó la atención, tenía una mirada que pedía auxilio a toda costa. Acudió al sombrero con el nombre de Lupin, Remus. También estaba una niña pelirroja, con cara de "yo-soy-muy-responsable", dos de esas que no paran de cuchichear, llegan a ser populares y se casan con un marido rico para sobrevivir, un flacucho que no paraba de estornudar, una gordita chaparrita y feita... nada interesante. De entre la multitud de alumnos sentados en las mesas, expectantes, también distinguí a Lucius Malfoy, de tercer año, a un Weasley, de segundo año, a Minerva McGonagall, de séptimo año. 

-Snape, Severus. 

Caminé hacia el sombrero, y sentí todas las miradas sobre mi. Nada agradables, por cierto. Me senté en el banco, y me puse el sombrero. Después de varios segundos, se decidió por Slytherin. Me senté en la mesa correspondiente, y volví a apoyar mi mirada en aquél profesor. Era sin duda muy guapo.


	2. cap 2

capítulo: Dos

- Hoy prepararemos una poción tranquilizante. Las parejas estarán compuestas de un Slytherin con un Gryffindor.

Miré rápidamente los ingredientes pedidos, las instrucciones, y me puse a trabajar, ignorando totalmente la presencia del chico dorado que me observaba con impaciencia del otro lado de la mesa. Al cabo de un rato, me preguntó, un poco exasperado: 

- ¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte, o vas a hacer la poción tú

solo?

- Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo; si no, entonces cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo. - respondí.

Lupin decidió ayudarme, así que agarró unas cuantas arañas y se puso a quitarles las patas. Eché una mirada furtiva al profesor escondido atrás del escritorio, y me di cuenta que seguía viéndome. No podría decir que me molestaba, sin embargo preferí concentrarme en mi trabajo. El chico de al lado ya no estaba haciendo nada, estaba perdido en los ojos del idiota de pelo negro. 

- Remus, deja de babear! - Exclamé.

El chico se sonrojó, y yo también, no era mi costumbre llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila. Terminamos la poción quince minutos antes que los demás. Mientras esperábamos a que terminaran, no sabíamos muy bien que hacer. Lupin había decidido no volver a mirar al idiota, y terminó por sacar un libro y fingir que lo leía. Mientras tanto, decidí quedarme viéndolo, sin saber bien porqué, simplemente era divertido ver cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Terminó por desistir, cerró su libro, y me correspondió la mirada. Nos quedamos así algún tiempo, una simple lucha de "haber-quien-aguanta-más". No pude evitar darme cuenta de que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, color miel. Luego vino la voz del profesor. Se había acercado a nosotros, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había notado, y, por más que habló en un susurro, ambos nos sobresaltamos. 

- Siento mucho tener que interrumpir su romance, pero necesito que me entreguen su poción. Espero que no sea un desastre, aunque hay grandes posibilidades de ello si tomamos en cuenta el poco tiempo que se tomaron en hacerla. 

No seré gran conocedor del arte de interpretar las miradas, pero puedo afirmar que la que me lanzó el profesor fue de reproche. 

* * * * * * *

La frase "Remus, deja de babear" es propiedad de Mina Moon.


	3. cap 3

capítulo: Tres

El idiota, como muchos ya deben haber adivinado, era Sirius Black. No tuve la oportunidad de platicar con él durante mucho tiempo: no me caía bien, no le caía bien. Tan simple como eso. Así que mi primer contacto con él no fue hasta un año después: la primera vez que decidió que burlarse de mi sería un hobby ideal para los ratos libres. No es que me importara realmente, pero no soporto ser humillado. El problema es que nunca aprendí a defenderme propiamente, y tuve que sucumbir a todas las torturas que me infligieron Black y sus amigos. Lupin era uno de ellos, y aunque siempre se mantuvo al margen de todo, tampoco fue de gran ayuda. Fueron tiempos difíciles de los que no me gustará hablar jamás. Sin embargo, sobreviví. Decidí quedarme la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca o en la sala común. 

Fue en esta última que conocí a Lucius Malfoy personalmente. Digo personalmente porque ya sabía yo de él desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de Hogwarts, antes siquiera de que muriera mi madre. No porque hubiese hecho nada importante, más bien porque descendía de una familia tan singular como la de los Malfoy, y había gran expectativa de que fuera tan importante como lo había sido su padre. Estábamos solos, sin nada que hacer, no quedaba más remedio que platicar. Y lo primero que me dijo fue:

- ¿Conoces a Tom Riddle?

- Un chico de buena reputación, según entiendo, que ha desaparecido de cualquier noticia desde que salió de Hogwarts, ¿no es así? - respondí.

- Perfectamente. 

Hubo una corto silencio, que no pareció incomodarle al chico en absoluto.

- Lo conocí cuando tenía tu edad, - prosiguió — una persona realmente adorable.

- Sin embargo no ha habido muy buenos comentarios sobre él últimamente 

  
Era cierto. En El Profeta había leído varios artículos criticando el que había rechazado el puesto de ministro de magia, el que se había ido de Inglaterra sin dejar rastro.

- Ciertamente no está teniendo mucho éxito en estas fechas, pero... tendrías que verlo por ti mismo, entonces sabrías que no es lo que las personas consideran que es.

Su mirada fría me trató de decir algo, pero, como ya he dicho, interpretar las miradas no es lo mío. Malfoy lo entendió, así que trató de explicarse con palabras. 

- Si quisieras, podría ayudarte a conocerlo... - se quitó un mechón rubio del rostro, y me miró, expectante.

- Yo... por el momento no tengo ninguna necesidad de hablar con él, gracias.

Eran palabras torpes, pero fueron suficientes para Lucius.

- Nos vemos aquí el próximo viernes, a las doce de la noche con catorce minutos... si es que cambias de opinión. Buenas noches.


	4. cap 4

capítulo: Cuatro

Siempre, durante los siete años que estuve en Hogwarts, me senté con Lupin en pociones. Nunca hablábamos fuera de estas clases, ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la mirada. Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando, al salir de la clase de transformaciones dobles, le dije:

- Lupin, quiero hablar contigo un segundo. 

A él no pareció perturbarle la idea, pero yo me quedé completamente atónito. ¿Porqué le dije eso? No tuve tiempo de responderme, los ojos dulces del chico me miraban con curiosidad. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que.

- Si quieres podemos hablar otro día - ofreció Remus. 

Y entonces, impulsado por una fuerza ajena a la mía, me acerqué, y dejé que mis labios se fueran contra los suyos. Fue cosa de un instante, un beso rápido, pero fue más que suficiente para hacerme correr como nunca lo había hecho. 

Por más que me alejé, el grito furioso de Black estuvo a punto de destrozarme los tímpanos.

- ¿¡¿QUE TE HIZO QUÉ?!?

Y, peor aún, me di cuenta de que Lupin le había contado lo que pasó, y si le contaba a él, entonces se lo contaría a todos... En ese caso, yo terminaría por pasar los peores años de toda mi vida. 

Seguí corriendo. 

Corrí por los pasillos, y subí innumerables escaleras, hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. Cerré los ojos, y me aventé al vacío.


	5. cap 5

capítulo: Cinco

Desperté en la enfermería. No sentía una sola parte de mi cuerpo, y por un momento pensé que mi cabeza estaba puesta en la almohada, desprendida de mi cuello, de todo. Pero mis preocupaciones fueron interrumpidas por la enfermera, Roxanne, que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Ya despertaste? Bien. Te di una poción indolora muy potente, no intentes moverte.

Unos golpes en la puerta arrancaron un suspiro de exasperación de la enfermera.

- Tienes una visita muy insistente, Snape. ¿Estás dispuesto a verla?

De repente, me acordé de todo lo sucedido. El beso, la caída... Los toquidos, esta vez más fuertes, volvieron a sonar. Logré articular un "sí". Roxanne abrió la puerta, dejó entrar a Lupin en el cuarto, y salió.

- Los dejaré solos un momento, pero solo tienen diez minutos, nada más.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Remus avanzó hacia mi cama, y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Traté de pronunciar un bien, pero con enorme trabajo un _mmn_ salió de mi boca.

- Oh, no puedes hablar... entonces yo lo haré. Nos diste a todos un susto horrible... no nos querían decir nada, pero Sybill Trelawney te había visto caer, y nos lo contó a todos. Yo hubiera preferido que te ayudara, pero ya ves cómo es ella...

Hizo una pausa, y me vio a los ojos.

- No debiste haberlo hecho, un beso no es razón para... morir.

Yo desvié la mirada hacia el cuadro de un brujo con túnica verde y barba abundante, sin saber realmente qué decir. Era una suerte que no pudiera hablar, al fin de cuentas.

Lupin empezó a acariciar mi pelo.

- Tengo que admitir que tu beso me dejó en estado de shock... incluso se lo dije a Sirius, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Claro, después le hice prometer que guardara el secreto. Yo también lo haré, no pienso decirle a nadie más, eso tenlo por seguro. Y... bueno, te traje algo.

Sacó de su mochila un pequeño paquete.

- Siempre me ha hecho sentir mejor, y espero que a ti también te haga ese efecto...

Era chocolate, sin duda. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, y volví a mirar al brujo barbón.


	6. cap 6

Capítulo: Seis

Mi estancia en la enfermería fue larga, dolorosa y aburrida. Lupin no volvió a visitarme, y a nadie más se le hubiera siquiera ocurrido venir a ver cómo seguía. 

Pero, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, salí. 

La biblioteca nunca ha sido un lugar muy visitado por Potter y sus amigos. Por eso me sorprendió ver que, todas las tardes que gasté en la biblioteca para ponerme al tanto de las clases a las que falté, Black se sentaba cerca de mi. Se dedicaba a tamborilear en la mesa con los dedos, a ponerme nervioso canturreando. Hasta que, cuando ya había decidido yo que un golpe discreto no despertaría a Mme Flurate, la bibliotecaria, el chico dejó de imitar _la manera tan estúpida en la que escribía sobre un pergamino_, y me habló:

- ¿No te interesa saber a dónde va Lupin una vez al mes?

Inmediatamente subí la cabeza, y miré directamente los ojos azul marino del chico. Ya no parecía tan idiota, más bien daba la impresión de saber perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Nada bueno, por cierto. 

- No es asunto mío, Black - le contesté, conservando la frialdad que diariamente practicaba.

Sirius sonrió.

- Pero admite que te interesa... 

- Me interesaría más saber cómo pasas de año con tan pocas neuronas - le respondí - y cómo te vas a quitar el golpe que te voy a dar si no te largas de inmediato.

El chico se limitó a agitar su reluciente cabellera, y a acercarse más a mi.

- Si quieres, yo te puedo decir. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Yo que tú lo haría... te podrías llevar una sorpresa.

  
Suspiré exasperado. Sabía que Sirius era terco, y podríamos quedarnos así durante una semana. Al fin decidí acceder.

- Dime.

Aquellos ojos del color de la noche brillaron, como brilla una estrella en el firmamento. Cerré los ojos, y escuché. Sabía que era una mala broma. Pero, aún así, sentí cómo mi mente se concentraba para aprenderse las instrucciones. Y como mis pies caminaban, algunos días después, hacia el Sauce Boxeador.


	7. cap 7

capítulo: Siete

- Juro que no revelaré a absolutamente nadie el secreto de la licantropía de Remus Lupin, ni la locación en donde sucumbe sus transformaciones.

Dippet me miró complacido.

- Confío en que así sea. Ya te puedes ir. Tú también, Lupin.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y bajamos por la escalera de caracol. El chico dorado me susurró un gracias al oído, y se alejó, sin dejarme tiempo para responderle. Mientras caminaba, no pude evitar preguntarme porqué Potter había evitado que Remus me atacara. Si me odiaba, como todos, ¿porqué me había salvado la vida? Quizá para que no expulsaran a su amigo... 

Un golpe interrumpió mis pensamientos. Levanté la cabeza, y vi a Lucius Malfoy. 

- Severus... me sorprende que sigas sin aprender la diferencia entre una persona y un espacio vacío...

Hizo una mueca que no pude realmente comprender. 

- Lucius.

No se me ocurría qué más agregar, así que preferí cerrar la boca.

- Es curioso... - dijo el pálido muchacho - con tu intento de suicidio, no pudiste asistir a la cita que te asigné con Riddle. Pero, ahora que estás disponible... ¿Qué tal si este viernes nos acompañas...?

Aquellos ojos grises me hipnotizaban ligeramente, y mi mirada no podía despegarse de ellos.

Acepté sin pensarlo realmente. 


	8. cap 8

capítulo: Ocho

Otra vez la mirada de aquél profesor sobre mi. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Remus no pareció notarlo, sus pasiones habían vuelto al idiota. Preferí no decirle nada, aunque bien me hubiera gustado hacerle un cruciatus a Black...

Esperé a que todos terminaran su poción, a que se fueran, a que el último paso desapareciera tras la puerta.

Y entonces me acerqué lentamente a la figura que me seguía mirando. Me detuve a pocos centímetros de él, y le dije, con un susurro desafiante:

- ¿Me quieres?

Una oscura sonrisa apareció un instante en los labios de aquella sombra. Sentí su aliento recorrerme, y sus labios rozar los míos. Su boca no tenía sabor, no tenía temperatura, era como nadar en el vacío. Sin embargo, me causaba una sensación que jamás antes había experimentado... Las túnicas desaparecieron durante aquél beso y los que siguieron. Cerré los ojos, me dejé hacer, sentí. Todo tenía un toque recordando a la nada. Sus besos fueron bajando por mi cuerpo, se detuvieron un poco en mi erección, y siguieron su camino. Luego lo penetré, más fácilmente de lo que había pensado que podría ser.

Ninguno de los dos dejó escapar un solo gemido. Nuestros cuerpos se separaron, y no pude distinguir un gota de sudor en la tersa piel de aquél hombre, ningún signo de fatiga.

- ¿Qué eres?

Mi voz sonó peor de lo que sonaba normalmente, aunque a mi amante no pareció molestarle.

- Mi transformación de viviente a muerto nunca se pudo completar... son un Hodlhur.

Terminé de vestirme y salí de las mazmorras, sin mirar atrás. 

* * *

Nota de la autora: los Hodlhur son míos, pero si quieres utilizarlos en algún fic solo tienes que pedirme permiso.


	9. cap 9

capítulo: Nueve

Acudí, como había prometido, a la cita con Tom Riddle. Lucius me condujo a él por medio de polvos _flu. _ Así que llegamos a una sala muy oscura, con una pequeña vela como única fuente de luz, y un cuadro como única decoración. El resto del lugar estaba vacío. O por lo menos eso parecía a primera vista. Pero, al fijarme bien, descubrí un bulto negro acurrucado en una esquina.

-Es él — sifló la voz de Lucius — Voldemort.

- ¿Voldequién?

El pálido chico no respondió. Sus ojos estaban totalmente concentrados en el bulto, que se estaba moviendo lentamente. Yo también miré, expectante. Y me sentí un poco desilucionado, a decir verdad. 

Era solo un chico, al fin de cuentas. Un poco chaparro, en realidad, y con una cara no muy simpática. Pero apenas pronunció una palabra, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Veo que has venido, Lucius. Ah, y has traido al chico. Perfecto

Se acercó a mi, y empezó a examinarme con la mirada, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

- Es muy joven, por supuesto, pero ya crecerá. Y entonces - en ese momento sus ojos amarillentos miraron los míos, y, por primera vez, aquella persona me dirigió la palabra — Te tengo una proposición, chico. Yo tengo muchas ambiciones, por decirlo así. Pero necesito a personas que me ayuden, yo no puedo hacer todo. Por ahora, sólo son planes, pero, dentro de algunos años, necesitaré tener todo listo. Así que prefiero reunir y escojer a aquellos que me ayudarán desde ahora. Y me han hablado muy bien de ti, ¿sabes? Así que me pregunté si no serías indicado para formar parte de mi grupo. Claro, hay ciertos inconvenientes. El primero no tienes derecho a traisionarme, no sueñes con comentarle esto a nadie, y tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que te pida. El segundo, para que nunca te olvides de mi tendría que ponerte una marca, en el brazo isquierdo, preferentemente. Pero también hay ganancias, _muchas ganancias _¿Aceptas? Te pondré la marca desde ahora, pero, si todo sale bien, no será más que una imagen durante bastante tiempo.

No salió un solo sonido de mi boca. Tendí mi brazo isquierdo, y sentí un dolor punzante pero rápido.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba otra vez en la sala común de Slytherin. Mi brazo seguía ardiendo.

* * * *

Listo! Al fin! Agradesco infinítamente la panciencia de todos los que han estado esperando este capítulo (y, de paso, a todos los que me dejen reviews). Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto no creo aunque todavía no me decido en cómo terminarlo (podría seguir escribiendo este fic por el resto de mi vida). Acepto sugerencias, ¿eh?


	10. cap 10

capítulo: Diez

Aquí acaba mi relato. Todavía falta mucho para que mi vida conozca un final, pero los años que siguieron a esta última escena habrán de pertenecer a un nuevo escenario, con nuevos personajes y nuevas sensaciones. Pero, como dije, todo eso ya no cabe aquí. Antes de irme, sin embargo, quiero contar un poco más, porque no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas. 

Descubrí, poco después de adquirir mi marca tenebrosa, a idiota y al chico dorado sumidos en un beso que acabó con cualquier residuo de esperanza que hubiera podido tener de volver a amar a Remus. Mi relación con el profesor de pociones también terminó: ambos habíamos tenido lo que queríamos, y no había necesidad de continuar. Con Lucius, en cambio, entablé una gran amistad. También logré comprender el lenguaje de las miradas, y la mía pudo rebasar su propio límite de frialdad.

FIN

* * * * *

Guau! Lo logré! Terminé! Me encantaría seguir escribiendo la vida de Severus hasta el final, y quizá lo haga en otra ocasión, pero ahora paso a la siguiente etapa, menos realista, en la que me dedicaré a deformar a los personajes, a las situaciones, y a hacer rabiar a las fans (me disculpo por adelantado). Pero espero que les haya gustado este fic que tanto trabajo me costó hacer, y le mando un saludo especial a Fly por animarme a seguir escribiendo.

¿Te sientes solo? ¡Hazte esquizofrénico!

Gato Negro


End file.
